


Too Much

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: A strong alien alcohol leaves Shiro and James with a night they will never remember.
Relationships: James Griffin/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks

The end of war party was...wild. To adjust to all cultures involved, there was a wide array of decorations, food, drink, and music. And with people that had sensitive eyes - the Galran attendees specifically - being there, the lights had been dimmed to a dim blue color. It gave the whole thing an air of intimacy, despite the wild, pounding music ringing in Shiro's ears.

He groaned as he downed another drink, rubbing at his head. "Any chance we can get a quieter song?" He asked the DJ.

"The next one will be calmer." The DJ promised, and Shiro stumbled away from him to find a wall to lean against.

He found one, but it wasn't unoccupied. One of the Garrison Officers, though the drink haze and the dim lighting made it hard to tell who, was also leaning against the wall, a drink in his hand.

"Admiral." He was greeted by a familiar voice. Where had he heard it? He was young, not one of the bridge crew. While trying to squint through the haze and the darkness, he stumbled and fell against his conversation companion.

Which was actually pretty one-sided right now.

"Maybe you've had too much to drink." The Officer offered.

"Maybe _you_ haven't had enough...Officer." Shiro managed.

"Uhm... where's Keith?" The Officer said awkwardly.

"He's _fine,_ let him party. C'mon, let's... let's go...talk. And stuff. War's over, have another drink!" Shiro drank more of his and then planted a sloppy kiss on the lips of whoever this Officer was.

There was only silence for a bit from his conversation partner and it took him a few moments to realize that was because he was burying his tongue in his mouth. Wow, what had he been eating? He tasted pretty sweet.

He finally let his mouth free and then stepped back a bit. "Why don't we go...go somewhere quieter?"

"Admiral... you're drunk." Was the tense response.

"And _you're_ too sober for a party. C'mon, have another drink." Shiro offered him his glass.

"I have a drink. A non-alcoholic one. On purpose." Was the curt reply.

"What, you a lightweight? Try it." Shiro shifted his hand, still holding the glass.

"Admiral--"

"Don't make me make it an order, Officer." He said teasingly.

"...Okay, then." The drink was accepted and he watched him drink it. He was still having trouble placing the name, but he _knew_ the face...from somewhere.

"There...mmph... that's some pretty strong stuff." The Officer set the glasses on a nearby shelf and then stumbled away from the wall, right into Shiro's arms.

"Let's go somewhere quieter." Shiro said in a husky voice.

\--

Now that he could see him clearly in the light of the hallway, Shiro recognized the Officer as James Griffin, leader of the MFE team. And he didn't know if it was the drink saying it or what, but he was _really pretty._ And had his eyes _always_ been so _purple?_ A deep, dark purple that is definitely not a normal human color but looked _gorgeous_ on his _gorgeous_ face.

He managed to get him to his room and fumbled with the keycard three times before it finally unlocked and opened. He stumbled in and it closed and auto-locked behind him as he stumbled them both to the couch and fell on with James under him.

"Nnh...Admiral...heavy." James groaned.

Did you want us to flip over?" Shiro asked, or at least he thought he was that coherent. Whatever he really said, he rolled them over and fondly stroked the young man's hair.

"Pretty...so pretty...why are you so pretty? Keith too, so pretty." He murmured.

James made an "I don't know" sound and nuzzled him. Shiro sat up and lifted him in his arms, nearly dropping him once or twice, and carried him into the bedroom where he promptly faceplanted the mattress while James fell against the pillows out of his arms.

James started to laugh hard, kicking his legs and everything, and Shiro raised his head and laughed darkly before lunging at him, pinning him down.

"Y'think that's funny? I'll show you _funny._ " He moved his hands down to fumble with James' belt and then tossed it aside before opening his jacket and pushing up his shirt to blow raspberries on his stomach.

"Aaahhh, stop, stop, stop!" James burst into harder laughter. "Stop tickling--stop!"

Shiro chuckled, then paused when he noticed something. A scar. He moved over him and eased his jacket off his shoulders before pulling off his shirt. James didn't even protest, just raised his arms to allow it.

"So many scars..." Shiro murmured.

"Three years..." James said softly.

Shiro leaned in and kissed one, then another. He continued to strip him as he kissed each scar, each one proof of a battle he should never have had to fight. He then undid his belt and tossed it aside before taking off his jacket, shirt, everything, until they were both naked. James reached up to trace his scars and Shiro took his hand, resting it against his cheek.

"So many..." James breathed.

"The Arena...terrible place." Shiro murmured, cupping James' cheek. "Beautiful...even with all the scars...no...even more. A beautiful warrior...who never gave up."

James blushed and Shiro leaned in to kiss him.

He moved away then and fumbled in the drawer for lube before looking at him. "Okay?"

"Okay." James nodded.

Shiro smiled and then moved back to him, eagerly preparing him for Shiro's wide girth. "So, so pretty..." He murmured, looking down at the Officer beneath him that squirmed at his fingers working him open.

Finally, he pulled them out and slathered on more lube than he should've used before gripping his hips and pushing in. James cried out and grabbed at his hands for dear life and Shiro grunted as he thrusted again and again. His eyes squinted shut and Shiro frowned.

"No," he murmured, moving a hand up to cup his cheek. "Let me...let me see. Beautiful purple..."

James slowly opened his eyes and held onto his hand, gasping and moaning as Shiro thrust again and again harder, faster, he wanted to hear him let out the screams he was biting his lip to hold back. He leaned in and kissed him and he let go of his lip to let Shiro bury his tongue in, his arms around his chest now as he thrust again and again, harder faster, _more._

James cried out as he ejaculated untouched and Shiro groaned as he released his own orgasm inside of the younger man. He rode it and continued thrusting until the next one, and they went on like that again and again, kissing, moaning, James' nails leaving new marks on Shiro's body.

\--

With the morning comes hangovers, and clarity. Shiro groaned as he roused from sleep and was quickly aware of someone in bed with him, Shiro's arm around his waist and, from the feel of it, his dick in his ass. He paled and started to pull out and the younger man groaned in response.

Shit. _Shit._ _**Shit.**_

Why, when, how, and what exactly led to him having drunken sex with James Griffin? He was Keith's _friend,_ how could he _do_ that?! He barely remembered the victory party, one of the Coalition planets had brought in something _really_ strong and anything after that was a total _blank._

With luck, Griffin could enlighten him. But, it was unlikely he would take advantage of him, so they were probably _both_ incredibly drunk last night.

And still attached dick-in-ass in the morning. _**Fuck.**_

How the hell do you go about waking up someone you that got so drunk you had sex with and then used as a cockwarmer while you slept? He slowly eased out, with much groaning and moaning from James in response, and then slowly got up and went to take a shower.

Okay...first of all...an apology breakfast in bed might be good. He could easily have food brought if he said he wanted it brought here.

But then, there was the question of how many people saw them together? How much did they see? How many people knew he took James Griffin to his room and fucked him while they were both so drunk they couldn't remember anything?!

He groaned and sat on the edge of the bed. Either way, he was in trouble, he knew.

"...Admiral?"

_Shit, he_ _'s awake._

"...What happened last night?"

It was pretty damn _clear_ what happened!

"Griffin, uhm..." He looked over his shoulder guiltily.

James sighed heavily. "Let me guess. You don't remember."

"Do you?" Shiro asked.

"Nothing past when you ordered me to drink alcohol, which was _after_ you rather forcefully shoved your _tongue_ in my mouth." James groaned. "This is why I didn't want to drink any..."

"Are you mad?" Shiro asked.

"What's the point of getting mad at a drunk person? It's not like you were my first." James huffed.

"First drunk, or first..." Shiro hesitated.

"Both." James sighed.

"...Who was?" Shiro asked.

"It's none of your business." James snapped.

Shiro winced. "...Sorry."

James stared at him, then sighed. "It was Sendak. I fucked up in a fight and got captured for a few weeks, and he was feeling especially...rough. Violently sexual. But he still didn't just outright rape me, just made it extremely hard to refuse. He calmed down after a little while, and even apologized for being so out of control. If that was him out of control, then he has a _lot_ more willpower than he gives himself credit for." He paused. "Had."

"He never apologized to _me._ " Shiro frowned.

"Let's change the subject. How many people saw us leave together?" James asked.

"I have no idea." Shiro admitted.

" _Fuck._ " James hissed.

"My sentiments exactly." Shiro sighed.

They sat in silence until Shiro coughed awkwardly. "So, uh...now that we're both... _sober,_ uhm...did you want to...try it again?"

"...Let me wash your _cum_ out of my _ass_ and change the sheets and then we'll _discuss_ it." James eased out of the bed, wrapped in the blanket, and headed for Shiro's private shower.

"... That's not a 'no'." Shiro commented as the bathroom door shut.

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a one time thing or the awkward start to r o m a n c e?


End file.
